


The Baby Project

by Xruppino



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pasts, F/M, Just assumes everyone’s there, Latino character written by a Latina person, M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), highschool, klance, possible trigger warnings, protective keith, swears, the baby project, the only main ship is klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xruppino/pseuds/Xruppino
Summary: Lance McClain never liked school, the only reason he went was for his friends, so what if a stranger came into his life and they were forced to raise a fake, plastic baby together? Secrets will be spilled and boundaries will be passed.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this isn’t my usually style of writing and I wanted to make this story more light hearted so the writing might be inbetween.

**Day 0** **  
** **7:00 a.m**

  
        Lance McClain had never liked school. No one except people who were actually good at school, like school. It’s just a place where parents send their kids for 6 hours a day to sit there; they don’t even get paid! If anyone asked Lance if he liked school, he would simply say that he resented it.    
re·sent   
rəˈzent/   
verb   
1 feel bitterness or indignation at (a circumstance, action, or person)."she resented the fact that I had children"   
So, in short terms, it sucks. The only thing that makes it bearable for the brunette are his friends. Godsends, the best people in the entire world. With music blaring through his headphones to drown out the noisy bus, Lance rested his head against the buses window. It was cold, frost forming on it as the early stages of winter began to set it. In all honesty, Lance was a summer boy. He loved to bask in the warm sun, jump the ocean waves with his siblings and make stupid competitions that he and his friends would do no matter what. Oh, and the best part? No school! No nagging teachers or deadlines, just ice cream cones and summer heat. Still trying to relish in the memories of summer, Lance felt the bus begin to slow down as it got to another bus stop. A boy, chubby with chocolate brown skin and almost black hair climbed on. Hunk Garrett. Lance’s #1. The boy he knew since he was a kid. Hunk was an angel. He was super sweet and cuddly and makes sure Lance doesn’t do stupid things or make stupid decisions (which he does anyways). Hunk makes the best cookies known to man; don’t even mention his cooking! That boy could rival even the #1 chef in the entire universe! Lance perked up, standing slightly so his friend could see where he was sitting. Immediately, the dark skinned boy began making his way towards the other, sitting in grey, leathery seat across from Lance.    
           “So Lance,” Hunk spoke, a smile spreading so wide that Lance could cry over how pure his friend was, “you’ll never guess what I got!” Lance rolled his eyes, taking out his right earbud to hear his friend better.    
           “Gee, I wonder what!” Lance threw up his hands in emphasis, voice dripping with sarcasm. Hunk just chuckled at his friends antics before reaching into his orangish, yellow school bag. The crinkling of a plastic bag could be heard as the boy pulled it up and proudly presented it to Lance. Inside is what seemed to be chocolate sticks. The boy handed it to his friend with a wink.   
           “Try it, you’ll like it,” he looked as in thought, before breaking into a devilish grin, “I promise.” Eyeing his friend, Lance took a big bite of the stick. And on that day, Lance saw heaven. A warm, freshly baked churro, encrusted with cinnamon and sugar was wrapped in the chocolate shell. As he ate, the cinnamon and sugar melted on his tongue, mixing with the chocolate.    
           “Hunk, buddy,” Lance pointed a half stick at Hunk, stopping to finish eating the bit in his mouth, “I’m gonna need 100 of these, stat.” For emphasis, the brunette took a big bite of the churro, chocolatey goodness. Both boys laughed, but that’s when Lance felt it. Anxiety hill they called it. The hill leading to the school. They both felt their stomachs drop as the bus began its descent towards the school. Their faces scrunched up in dread.    
          “It was nice knowing you buddy.” Lance began as he pulled the straps of his backpack over his shoulders.    
          “You too.” Hunk spoke, mirroring Lance’s actions. The bus came to a slow stop in the bus lane. The doors opened with a whoosh sound like a spaceship. Both boys saluted each other before filing off the bus to begin their day in hell.


	2. Day 0

**Day 0** ****  
**8:00 a.m** ****  
  
          Period 1, science. Lance had a very    
love-hate relationship with the class. He loved things like astronomy and outer space, but he didn’t love the mathematical portion of it. As much as he loved space and always wanted to reach for the stars, math always held him back. It definitely wasn’t his strongest subject. Thank god he had his other best friend, Katie “Pidge” Holt. She was everything Lance wasn’t. She’s super mathematical and has a very logical and analytical way of thinking. She’s also short, probably the size of a big toddler. Aka, the exact opposite of Lance as he was basically a beanpole. She was the only reason Lance has yet to completely bomb science. By the time the brunette made his way to first period, The aforementioned girl was already there, settled at their table in the back of the room, eyes scanning a books words so fast Lance worried that she’d short-circuit.    
            “Hey Pidgeotto!” Lance yelled, slamming his books down, effectively startling the girl. She a little fumbled with the book in her hands before being able to actually grab it. Fixing her round glasses, the girl let out an annoyed sigh, eyebrow twitching and face scrunched up.   
             “How many times have I told y-“   
             “Welcome class!” The cheery voice of the teacher interrupted Pidge mid-sentence. Crossing arms over her chest, the girl shot a glare at Lance who only shrugged in response.    
             “Let’s get started by taking a few notes!” And with that being said, Lance spent the next 45 min of his life in complete misery.    
  
**8:42 a.m** ****  
  
             “We ended the lesson a little early, so I’ll give you the rest of the class to socialize.” As the teacher turned to her computer, Lance sat, already brain dead, notebook half full and his homework folder almost to the point of exploding. It was only the first period and Lance was convinced that all his brain cells were friend.   
               “Earth to Lance!” Pidge called, waving her hand in front of the boys face as he stared into a non-existent void. The boy in question turned his head towards his friend.    
               “My brain,” he paused for affect, “is completely dead!” Throwing his head back against the chair, Lance draped his arms over his eyes. Pidge laughed.   
               “Stop being so dramatic!” She called out, lightly hitting him arm. The only response she received was a long, drawn out sigh from the boy who finally sat upright. He glanced at the clock which hung above the class door, taunting him as seconds ticked by. Finally, as if the sound of god, the bell rang leaving student to dash out of the room. Students flooded the halls, many in groups, talking with friends, some minding their own business, some even naruto running to their next class. As he walked to period 2, Lance couldn’t help but to listen as some talked of a new kid? According to a group of girls he heard talking, the new guy was hot stuff. Hearing that made Lances blood boil, why did he get all the girls? Finally, he approached his period 2 class: ELA. This was his favourite class only because of the teacher. Mr. Altea was the best teacher and Lance would fight people on that. He was fun and sometimes brings in baked goods for Lance. Of course, this was all because of Lances affiliation with his niece, Allura Altea. Allura was everything any guy could want. Smart, funny, but also hardworking and independent. She had white hair that cascades down her back, complimenting her caramel skin and big, bright blue eyes with flecks of gold in them. Lance did have a crush on the girl, but who wouldn’t?! She was amazing and single hardily perfect at literally everything! Though, his crush died down as they became closer friends. Although she had everything, something was still off about her to Lance, so he settled on just being her friend. Of course he still flirted with her, but there’s no harm in doing that! Right? Right?! Lance groaned, slamming his books down on one of the tall, or café tables. The café tables were tall and had skinny chairs and thus, Lance loved them. Of course, Mr. Altea was the only teacher to have them because he was the only cool teacher.   
                 “Why hello my boy!” Mr. Altea called towards the student in a sing song voice.    
                “Hi!” Lance called back with a smile and a wave. Lance was usually the first person to this class as others found the older man to be down right annoying. Not Lance though. Mr. Altea was bubbly and energetic and taught lessons with games. Ay díos mío, don’t even get Lance started on Kahoot. Kahoot breaks friendships and students constantly scream at each other with no mercy shown. Soon, others entered through the classes door and sat at their regular tables.    
                 “Okay class,” Mr. Altea said, tapping  his papers against his desk to line them up, “get your computers out! Today we’re playing...” he paused, glancing around the room, “Kahoot!” In the speed of light, all students races to be the first name on the board. Immediately, Lance allowed a devilish grin to take over his face as his name, LanceyLance, popped up. This was going to be a fun class.   
  
**9:28 a.m** ****  
  
                  It’s the last 5 minutes of class. Two students are crying into the corner, 3 are giving each other death threats as they fight for place, and the rest are screaming furiously at the board. The entire class had slowly migrated from their seats and to the floor in front of the board within the first 5 minutes of the game. Students would block others views of the board so they couldn’t see the question, others “accidentally” making others click completely different answers and more trying to shut off others computers. You would think the Kahoot revolution was going to begin. Lance however, he stuck to staying behind everyone. Why? Lance was tall, he’s pretty sure no one could cut off his view even if they tried and, since he was in the back, people weren’t focused on him so he was less likely to be sabotaged. With 2 minutes left, 6 players have reached an answer streak of 8. 1 last question remained. People began to close in on the first place position. The girl who held it held her computer in the air, keeping it out of reach from the rest. Finally, a sound as though someone had hit a gong, cut through the air. The results were in. 17 students had gotten the answer right while 3 got it wrong. Beads of sweat formed on all the students heads as Mr. Altea began to click the ‘next’ button which would determine the final standings. Lance hugged his computer, being in second place. Finally, the ‘next’ button had been hit, chaos. Lance had over take the girl in first!

                   “In your face!” He cheered, pumping his fist in the air as happiness surged through his veins.

                   “Unfair! Unfair!” The girl, close to tears, chanted as she slowly shut down her computer. In response, Lance stuck his tongue out at the girl smirking in a devilish manner. Suddenly, the bell rang. In panic, students rushed to grab their books having forgot about the time from the game. 

 

**9:36 a.m**

               Adrenaline just beginning to settle down, Lance rushed into his 3rd period class with his head held high. 

              “Someone’s happy.” How could Lance forget? A voice, graced with a British accent spoke by his side. Allura Altea. God is a woman. And God is Allura. 

             “I’ll have you know, I just won first place in Kahoot.” Lance places his books on the ugly, brown desk, turning towards his friend with a hand resting on his hip.

            “Really? With your brain?” Immediately, Lance placed a hand on his chest, his mouth open in an O shape and his eyes blown wide. 

           “I’ll have you know I graduated top of my cl-” Allura clasped her hand over the boys mouth.

           “I know the dialogue.” She retreated her hand with a sigh before sliding into the seat. Lance mirrored her actions, maintaining a somewhat offended look, crossing his arms over his chest. 

          “You always say you know the dia-”

          “Hello class, please take out a pencil and a notebook!” Lance grumbled, being cut off again wasn’t the best feeling. Instead of helping, all Allura did was laugh into her hand, Lance sending glares at the girl. The boy sighed, resting his cheek in his hand, this would be a very long class. 

 

**10:19 a.m**

    Lance felt brain dead. He couldn’t understand which devil thought math would be a good idea, but whoever it was, he wants to punch them. Really, he’s not that dramatic. It felt like he had a painless headache. His brain felt like it was pulsing against his skull. 

         “It wasn’t that bad!” Perfect, oh so perfect Allura spoke.

         “Yeah, when you’re actually good at math and don’t have the attention span of a toddler.” Allura laughed before picking up her books and standing behind her chair. Lance copied her actions although very sluggish. 

         “Have a nice lunch!” The teacher called as the bell rung. Students scrambled out the door, eager to go to their friends. Although many wanted to see their friends, Lance and Allura stayed behind because:

         “My brain is  so dysfunctional right now, it won’t bend let me walk!” 

         “Yet you can still talk?”

         “Haksm gahona.”

         “You better get moving before I take all of Hunks cookies!”

         “Bye!” Lance shouted, dashing out the door and towards his locker, running on pure determination to get to the lunch table before Allura. Not caring about the state of his locker, the boy chucked in all of his books, knowing that the next time he opened it they would all fall, and took off down the hall. 

        Upon his arrival, he could hear students critiques of the not-even-food that they deemed healthy. Lance never ate the school lunch, he did not want to know what that cardboard would do to his body. Just the thought made him shudder. Quickly, Lance glanced around the room for his table. Spotting it, the boy set in direction for it. Upon arriving, he noticed something, or rather someone was missing. A devilish grin creeped to his face and pride filled his stomach. Allura wasn’t here. 

        “What’s got you so happy? Did a girl-”

        “Pidge.” Hunk quickly cut off the other, giving her one of those mom looks. In response, Pidge snickered before biting off a corner of her uncrusted sandwich. 

        “I’ll have you know that I beat Allura in a bet.”

        “That’s actually surprising due to the size of your bra-”

        “Pidge,” Hunk warned again, “stop or you’re not getting any cookies.” At that, the girl in question turned to stare forward like an obedient puppy. Honestly though, Lance felt bad for anyone that has never had Hunks baking or cooking. Finally, a disheveled mess of white hair popped up. 

        “How’d you get here so fast!” The girl threw her right hand on the table and using the other to point an accusing finger at the tan boy. 

        “Witchcraft.” Lance replied with a smug smile and a wink causing the other to roll their eyes. Allura plopped down next to her friend. Not long after, the four fell into conversation about random things, teachers, grades, stupid things Lance did. The usual. But, at that moment as Lance twisted his back to glance behind him. He saw him. Raven hair, almost falling to his shoulders and tall, muscled frame. It was him.  _ The new guy.  _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERE MIGHT BE FORMATTING ERRORS

* * *

**Day 0**

**10:26 a.m**

 

Raven eyes pierced through the brunettes skull. They were full of attentive and sharp fierceness. Cold as stone. Many could be fooled by his laid back posture, but once you stare into those eyes, daggers pierce your back and flowers grow beneath your ribs.

“Hey you guys,” Lance spoke, not being able to tear his eyes away from the mysterious stranger, “who’s that.” From behind him, Lance could hear Pidge scoff,

“He’s the new kid. He’s in some of my classes, apparently many think he’s a heartthrob, but he honestly just seems like a more emo version of Joe Jonas in the 2000’s.” Allura laughed before adding more onto Pidge comment.

“I think I heard people say he went to Juvy and that he rides a motorcycle, I agree with Pidge, definitely emo.” Slowly, Hunk, Pidge and Allura began to fall into their own conversation. It sounded like background noise as everything around Lance seemed to be muffled and the only thing clear that the new guy. It was like falling down a black hole and being able to see the light but not knowing how to reach it, as it seemed too distant to even try. But Lance knew how. Just as he stood up, the bell rang. Crap, he didn’t realize how much time had passed while he was drowning in his own thoughts. He heard Hunk groan beside him. They both had health. Probably the most boring class but Hunk made it better because then Lance actually had someone to tell all his sex jokes to. But something felt off to the brunette. He couldn’t stop staring at the mystery boy even as we walked out of the lunchroom, he would still glance over his shoulder time to time at the boy who hadn’t moved from his spot on the wall.

 

Day 0

10:28

 

“Hello class and welcome! Today we will be starting a brand new project and get re-” the class door slammed open with a loud bang against the white concrete wall, the door stopper practically being crushed under the weight. The atmosphere in the before light hearted classroom turned frightening as students stopped having their own conversations and turned towards the door. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the sound of black boots slammed against the tiles. He wore black jeans and a red plaid flannel over a black t-shirt. Dog tags hung from his neck. His hair, dark, greasy looking short in the front and long in the back. A mullet. Seriously? This isn’t the 90’s. Lance immediately felt resent crawl up into his stomach. The teacher seemed taken aback but spoke,

“Class, this is Keith Kogane. He is a new student and I would like you to treat him with respect,” the teacher clapped their hands together and turned towards the student in question, “now Keith, would you like to introduce yourself?” All the ravenette did was huff before turning on his heel and plopping himself in a desk all the way in the back. Everyone turned to look at the boy, the teacher clapped to gain their attention.

           “Now, as I was saying,” he cleared his throat

before continuing, “for this project you will need to partners, so I’m letting you pick.” Around the entire room, students made eye contact with their friends and nodded a silent nod of approval to be partners. A girl in the front of the class with glasses and dirty blonde hair to her shoulders raised her hand and spoke,

“Sir, what is this project about?” Just realizing the

teacher never actually told them about the project, murmurs spread through the class, being shushed by the teacher who clapped once more.

“Now this is the fun part! This project is about domestic life! You and your partner are going to be raising a fake baby and you need to take care of all its needs like feeding it and changing its diaper,” reaching under his desk and opening a cabinet, he grabbed a plastic baby and showed it to the class. It had blond hair that swirled at the top and pale skin with the exception of rosy cheeks. “Now, the baby has what you could say is a mini computer inside of it which logs all the times it cry’s and for how long. This determines your grade. And this project is half of your grade.” Upon hearing that, almost every student seemed horrified, if you failed this, you failed the class.

“Please, do not stress. Tomorrow you will receive your babies, while today we will go over basic baby care. Now, open your notebooks we will be taking notes today!” Collectively, the entire class groaned loudlywhile still complying with their teacher. God, as if Lance didn’t already have enough problems, and now adding a baby! That would be insane! Luckily though, he knew Hunk had his back, and besides, Lance liked to think he’s good with kids. Albeit being the youngest of 5 kids, he has 2 nieces that he always watches over. And they love him! So it can’t be that hard? No matter how much Lance told himself that, he knew that he was only trying to convince himself and that indeed, his life was about to becoming a living nightmare.

 

Day 0

11:56

 

It was the last period of the day. As of current,Lance was suffering in his Spanish. It’s not that he’s bad, after all, he is fluent. It’s just, the teacher doesn’t actually know anything about Spanish and is barely teaching them. Watching the clock, he counts down the minutes as they pass, just praying for class to end. Luckily, he doesn’t have this class tomorrow. Today was an A day, meaning that he had different classes then he did on B day. Confusing really, but that’s just how it worked, tomorrow morning, him and Hunk would have to go to the health room to pick up a piece cheap of plastic. Throughout Spanish, Lance had been creating names for the baby. If it’s a boy, his top choice is Blue, if it’s a girl, his top choice is Diamond. What? They’re pretty names! Lance glances at the clock once again. 15 seconds left. 15….14….13….12….11….10….9….8….7….6….5….4….3….2….1! Lance dashed out the door of the room racing to his locker.

He couldn’t wait to get home and eat some of his mommas freshly handmade and hand tied garlic knots. They were his favourite. The sweet butter and the raven eyes that although cold seemed to have something else in- woah slow down there buddy. Lance shook his head. Maybe he hates him so much that he’s thinking of him. Yeah. That’s it! Quickly trying to push all his prior thoughts away, Lance threw open his old jansport backpack he’s had for years and threw in some random books and folders, praying that they’re the ones he needs. He yanked his phone out of his pocket and looks through his notifs. Too busy looking down, he didn’t notice a red flannel right in front of him and increasing in size; that is before he slammed right into the boys back.

        The world seemed to stop as all backgroundnoise became muffled, just as it did during lunch. It was like a scene right out of the movies. The raven haired boy slowly turned to Lance, black eyes with the faint tint of purple clashed against Lance’s own pair of dark blue ocean like eyes. The brunette could feel his hands go cold and his heart speed up.

“Tsk.” Was all the other boy said before shovinghis way past Lance. Arm hitting his shoulder in the process. As he left, his world turned to colour again and time seemed to resume. What was that? Why did he stall like that? These are questions that will probably never be answered. The brunette let out a sigh before continuing to walk to his bus, this time not looking at his phone so he didn’t bump into anyone else.

Lance finally boarded and sat in his usual seat which was near the back but not in the back but also not in the middle. He sat on the ugly grey seat and immediately took out his headphones to so he could drown out all the noise around him. What had happened today? It was normal at first, but after seeing that new kid, something didn’t sit right. He didn’t know what it was but all he knew was he’d try to not think about it. The mysterious new boy who had an edgy grunge to him that Lance would generally find cringeworthy, seemed to work with his aura. Lance hated him. Who was he to decide to show up one day and steal the show? Lance brought his legs up onto the seat and curled up like the bus seat was his bed, which it couldn’t even compare considering his bed was a million times better. But, Lance didn’t mind. All we wanted to do was go home and sleep on his actual comfy bed.

 

2:00 a.m

Day 1

 

“You’re literally a fucking genius!”

“ I know I am.” Pidge replied to Lances

compliment with a smug grin. They had both been up late trying to finish a big presentation for their science class. Usually Lance hates staying up this late because he needs his beauty sleep or else he’ll get dark circles under his eyes and his face will sag, it’s all no bueno. Lance stretched and yawned.

“Ah sleep. The last time I did that was when I was still nested in the womb.” Pidge downed another cup of coffee. Lance gave up on trying to save her from caffeine overdose. The boy laughed at his friend.

“We only have two more slides left, and I know how much you need your beauty sleep,” the girl let out a low laugh at herself, “so I’ll finish the rest and you can get you sleep. After all, can’t have you over sleeping and not presenting with me.” Pidge winked at that. Lances ears perked up and he smiled wide

“You Pidge, are my savior and my god and I would die without you.”

“I know,” Pidge winked once again, “I’ll see you later today. Goodnight lover boy!” And with that being said, the girl clicked the end call button. Lance sighed, staring at his reflection in the computers black screen. Geez, he did look rough. He shut the lid of the computer and walked, more like leapt, onto his bed. He curled up into his a million blankets and made a nest of his thousands of pillows before curling up and getting into the comfiest position as humanly possible. He was surrounded by warmth and happiness as his eyelids became heavy and eventually, sleep overtook his entire body.


End file.
